


Coming Out

by dxleted



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Dysphoria, I may or may not continue this, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, minor KageHina, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxleted/pseuds/dxleted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is taking forever to change and Daichi sends Kageyama to check on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> SO...  
> This is my first fic. It's super short and poorly written, but I hope you like it anyways.  
> Wanted to write about trans Hinata

“Oi, Hinata!” Kageyama yelled into the club locker room after practice. The team had plans to head over to Sugawara’s house and hang out, since his parents were out of town; but they were all waiting on Hinata to finish changing. He was taking an abnormally long amount of time and Daichi had sent Kageyama to check on him. Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete and decided, with a sigh, to enter the locker room.  


“You gotta hurry up, we’re about to-“ Kageyama stopped abruptly. Hinata was slumped against the locker, face flushed and beads of sweat from practice running down his forehead. His breathing was abnormally heavy, his chest rising and falling quickly. He clutched some sort of shirt tightly in his hands.  


And he was shirtless. The pale skin of his chest was bruised.  


Kageyama had never seen Hinata shirtless before. In fact, no one on the team had. Hinata always waited until after everyone had left the locker room before changing. Kageyama had always thought it was kind of strange, but he never questioned it too much. But now he knew why.  


“K-kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed in surprise, fear in his eyes as he spun his head to face the younger boy. He threw his arms up to hide his chest, dropping the binder he had been holding onto. A deep red blush ran up his cheeks and down his neck.  


“F-fuck, I’m sorry,” Kageyama stuttered as he turned away, covering his eyes with his hands. “I-I just came in to… I mean... J-just come out soon okay,” He mumbled and rushed out of the locker room, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

He stepped out into the chilly September air and leaned against the side of the building as he waited for the orange-haired boy to come out.  
Kageyama could see the light from the street down the hill and he could hear the cries of an excited and impatient Noya. He tried to focus on that instead of the growing curiosity in his stomach.  


It didn’t work.  


Kageyama thought of Hinata and he groaned with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he had walked in on Hinata changing and he couldn’t believe Hinata was trans. Most of all he couldn’t believe Hinata hadn’t told anyone on the team. Everyone was accepting of the LGBT community. Daichi and Suga had been dating since their first year, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to have a thing (honestly Kageyama didn’t even want to know what was going on between the two of them), and Noya was openly trans. Everyone was there for each other. They all helped Noya out when his dysphoria was bad and they made sure he didn’t wear his binder for too long or during practice.  


Fuck.  


Hinata must be wearing his binder during practice.  


Kageyama frowned to himself. Hinata is really going to fuck up his lungs if he keeps that up. That must be why he was breathing so hard and why his chest was bruised.  


“Uh…” Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hinata’s voice. “W-we should go… Don’t want to keep the others waiting…” He mumbled. He refused to make eye contact with Kageyama and began walking towards the street.  


“Wait!” Kageyama snapped. Hinata stopped in his tracks, a few feet in front of the younger male. He did not turn around. “How long have you been wearing your binder?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata took in a shaky breath.  


“F-for a while…” Hinata faltered and looked down at his feet.  


“How long?” Kageyama frowned and took a step towards Hinata.  


“Well I wore it all during school… And practice...” Hinata whispered, barely audible. “A-and I had to sleep in it last night.”  


“Idiot,” Kageyama sighed. “Go change out of it.”  


“But I-“  


“No buts,” Kageyama snarled. “You’ve been wearing it for too long.”  


“I don’t care!” Hinata yelled, turning quickly to face Kageyama. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and his face was scrunched up in anger and pain.  


Everything was suddenly very quiet. Hinata’s hands were clenched in fists by his sides. His breathing was labored again.  


“I care…” Kageyama said. “Hinata, you need to change,” He said sternly. “Right now you’re risking your health and I can’t let you do that.” Kageyama placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “You need to give your body a break.” He paused and wiped the tears from Hinata’s eyes. “Taking of your binder won’t make you less of a man.”  
Kageyama pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing and shoved it into Hinata’s arms.  


“It’ll be big on you,” Kageyama muttered. “Should hide… Y’know…”  


“Thank you, Kageyama,” Hinata said, and he gripped the sweatshirt tighter in his arms. “I-I mean it…” He looked up at the taller boy with his usual bright eyes and wide grin.  


“I-idiot… Just go change…” Kageyama said in response and turned away, fighting to keep a smile from appearing on his face.  


Hinata ran back into the locker room and returned a few minutes later, with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.  


“Let’s go.”


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts coming out to more people on the team

Hinata and Kageyama had spent a lot more time together since Kageyama found out about Hinata being trans. They walked home together from school (at least until they reached Kageyama’s house since Hinata lives much further) and they sat together at lunch. They’re a perfect fit for each other since Kageyama doesn’t always feel like talking and Hinata never stops. On this particular day, Kageyama had suggested that they eat lunch on the roof. It was fairly chilly outside, a soft wind blew through the trees surrounding the building but it wasn’t enough to be a bother. There were a couple girls from their class that were also eating lunch on the roof, but they didn’t try to come over and talk to the two boys, which Kageyama appreciated. He didn’t necessarily like to talk to people he wasn’t used to. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Kageyama commented to Hinata. The orange-haired boy wasn’t his usual talkative self today, and honestly Kageyama was a little worried. He had just been sitting there, playing with his food, not even eating. 

“I don’t think I should go to practice today,” Hinata said simply, looking up at Kageyama.

“What?? How come?!” Kageyama exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing with disbelief and worry. Hinata never wanted to miss practice. 

“W-well it’s just that my chest has been hurting a lot recently,” Hinata stuttered, looking down at the ground in front of him. “And I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to be running around in my binder.”

“Oh…” Kageyama said and his expression softened. “If you aren’t feeling well, then you should rest because you could end up in the hospital if you don’t take care of yourself. Do you still sleep in it?”

“No, not anymore. I know that isn’t good for me,” Hinata said. “And I know if I keep wearing it during practice I am going to really hurt myself,” Hinata paused, taking in a deep breath. “So I’ve decided I am going to come out to everyone else on the team.” The last part was barely audible and Hinata was still focused at the ground.

“Yeah, if you think you’re ready you totally should,” Kaygeyama said, reaching a reassuring hand out to touch Hinata’s shoulder.  
“Yeah…” Hinata mumbled. “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Hey, it’s okay to be nervous. And you don’t have to come out to anyone until you feel ready. 

“I think I am ready, it’s just gonna be hard to actually do it,” Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded in response.

“I’ll be here for you, no matter what.” Kageyama said and gently squeezed Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Hinata smiled up at Kageyama. “That means a lot.” 

 

______________

“Daichi? Suga?” Hinata called out, walking into the team’s clubroom where he knew the pair hung out after school until practice started. Hinata decided to tell Daichi and Suga first since they were captain and vice-captain and would probably want to know why Hinata was skipping practice. 

“Oh hey Hinata,” Suga said warmly with a gentle smile, turning to face the first-year from where he sat on the ground. “Daichi went to go make up an English quiz,” Suga set down the book he was reading. “Did you need something?”

“Y-yeah I was just hoping to talk to both of you…” Hinata said, shoulders slumping a little in disappointment. 

“Well, Daichi should be back in time for practice so if you want, we can talk to us after and-“

“It can’t wait,” Hinata said quickly and he swallowed nervously. Suga motioned for him to sit down next to him and Hinata did, setting his bag down on the ground by his feet.

“We can see if we have time before practice… Are you sure you want to wait for Daichi? You seem really on-edge and if you want to just get it out now, we can always tell him later.” Suga’s eyes were scrunched with worry as he looked at the orange-haired bundle of nerves sitting next to him. 

“I-it’s just that I’m not gonna be able to go to practice today,” Hinata said, hoping he didn’t throw up like he does sometimes when he’s nervous. 

“How come? Are you not feeling well?” Suga said and instinctively reached out a hand to touch Hinata’s forehead, checking for a fever. 

“I’m not sick, it’s something else…” HInata mumbled, avoiding eye-contact with the older male. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Suga said in a soothing voice, patting Hinata’s back. “If you’re in some kind of trouble- “

“No no, it’s nothing like that,” Hinata said, shaking his head vigorously. 

“Okay, I just have to check,” Suga said with a grin. “I wouldn’t really expect you to get into a lot of trouble, that’s more of a Tanaka or Noya thing to do.” Hinata and Suga both laughed, and Hinata felt his nervousness die down just a little. 

“Hey Suga, sorry I just got done with the quiz it took a little shorter than I thought,” Daichi said as he entered the room. “Hey Hinata, how’s it going?” Daichi sat his bag down by the door and sat next to Suga, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s going okay,” Hinata said, feeling butterflies in his stomach again. “I wanted to tell you guys something.”

“We’re all ears, Hinata,” Daichi said, with a supportive smile. 

“W-well…” Hinata mumbled, suddenly feeling very nauseous. He knew he was overreacting and that Suga and Daichi would be okay with him being trans, but it was still so hard to actually say it. “I’m not going to be able to go to practice today and maybe for a couple days…”

“How come?” Daichi asks. 

“Well I’ve been… I mean like…” Hinata chuckled nervously, feeling his face grow hot. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, take all the time you need,” Suga said. 

Hinata couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He had never really come out to anyone like this. 

I’m going to do this Hinata thought to himself. I am ready. 

“I’m transgender,” Hinata said and paused to take a deep breath before continuing. “And I won’t be able to go to the next couple practices because I’ve been wearing my binder too much and I think it’s starting to affect my health because it like hurts to breathe sometimes and that’s not good,” Fuck, he was rambling. “And I’m super super sorry I didn’t say anything sooner but I was really nervous about telling you and I just- “

“Whoa, slow down there a little, Hinata,” Daichi said. “I can’t keep up if you talk that fast.” 

Hinata told Daichi and Suga about everything, about how he was wearing his binder during practice, even though he knew it was bad for him. He told them about how Kageyama found out and about how he was finally ready to come out to everyone else on the team. Hinata took a deep breath at the end of it and looked at the two third years expectantly. 

“I’m really glad that you decided to tell us Hinata,” Daichi said. 

“Everyone on the team will be accepting of you, and no one will treat you badly because of this,” Suga added. “And I’m happy you’ve decided to come out to everyone. Wearing your binder during practice could really hurt you and your health and safety is really important.”

“Thank you guys… You’re such good friends to me,” Hinata said with a smile. Suga and Daichi smiled back at him. 

“Well, practice is about to start so Suga and I have to go,” Daichi said, looking at the time on his phone. “Hinata, if you’d like you can sit with Yachi and Kiyoko so you don’t have to completely miss out on what happens during practice. It’s totally up to you though.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

______________

“Why is shorty sitting out of practice?” Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Hinata has some health complications and isn’t supposed to be running around or anything, but he didn’t want to completely miss practice,” Suga said 

“Well I hope he gets better soon,” Yamaguchi chimes and Suga smiles. 

“Yeah I’m sure he will.”

“Tch,” Tsukishima sighs. There is definitely something more going onto this than he knows. But he shrugs it off, knowing that sooner or later the real reason for why Hinata isn’t playing will come out. 

Hinata felt very happy. Today was a victory for him. He actually came out to Daichi and Suga and that was something he could be proud of. Even though he wished he could play volleyball along with the rest of them today, he knew that he would be able to soon and that was enough. Sure, there were a lot more people to come out to, but Hinata didn’t care right now. Because he knew he would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH this chapter took longer than I thought it would to finish. I hope there aren't any typos in this, let me know if there are. I am an AFAB trans person and I have recently started coming out to people and that's really why I started this series, so I could write about my fav characters and their experiences coming out. I hope you liked this chapter and I will hopefully be posting more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lmao  
> I might continue this fic sometime with other members of Karasuno  
> Also I barely revised this so lmk if I made any mistakes


End file.
